Dangerous
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: No sé nada de ti. Tan cerca, sólo a un toque de distancia. Tú amor me golpea cómo ninguno otro. Él la cargó entre sus brazos mientras cerraba de una patada la puerta de aquella habitación. Abrió por un segundo sus ojos para ver donde estaba ubicada la dichosa cama. Una vez visualizada se movió ágil hasta llegar hasta ella , allí la recostó sobre esta de manera suave y sutil.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno ...chicas y chicos que anda por estos lares ...ya sé que estoy tardando en subir los capítulos de mis historias pero ya estoy en ello, de hecho ha llevo más de la mitad de algunos como posesivo y ambición ._

_Sólo que un día tenía ganas de leer un buena historia naruhina ( que a mi parecer hay muy pocas) y de repente me salió "Dangerous" y yo "¡Hostias puta! ¿Todavía existe esa historia? " si chicos. Esa historia la escribí yo hace un buen tiempo (en 2010 para ser exacto o eso ví . En mis inicios como "escritura de fanfic ), y cuando la leí me pregunte ¿en qué coño estaba yo pensando cuando escribí esto y encima tan pésimamente y peor sin terminarla? ¿No es para matarme?_

_Pues nada lean y juzguen._

_Si. Esta editada y mejorada y ya sé que hacia cuando la escribí...escuchar música. Es la letra de una canción._

**_Dangerous._**

_No sé nada de ti._  
_Tan cerca, sólo a un toque de distancia._  
_Tú amor me golpea cómo ninguno otro._

Él la cargó entre sus brazos mientras cerraba de una patada la puerta de aquella habitación. Abrió por un segundo sus ojos para ver donde estaba ubicada la dichosa cama. Una vez visualizada se movió ágil hasta llegar hasta ella , allí la recostó sobre esta de manera suave y sutil.

Ella es diferente a las demás. A todas las demás...

Recorrió con sus manos aquellas curvas anatómicas que tanto había anhelado. Empezando por la suavidad de sus piernas bien torneadas, para después subir hacia su rostro dejando un camino de besos torturantes.

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada gesto cómplice eran almas errantes en sus pieles.  
Tomó entre sus manos su níveo y bello rostro y sin dudarlo se tiró de nuevo a por sus labios en un beso furioso lleno de pasión contenida gimiendo del gusto.

-Mmmm...te he echado tanto de menos...- confesó sobre aquel beso metiendo su lengua hozada en la boca de la peli-negra para batallar con la lengua de ella.

¿A quién pretendía engañar?

La amaba.

Quería devorarla, comérsela, cual exquisito manjar; había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, sin sentirla...aquello lo estaba torturando. Tenía que impregnarse de ella. Necesitaba sentirse suyo. Mordió su labio inferior de manera brusca, queriendo hacerla saber lo mucho que la extrañaba. Ella en respuesta soltó un pequeño quejido/gemido cargado de excitación. El sabor de la sangre los impregnó, pero ninguno hizo nada por detenerse.

-¡Aaaah! .- exhaló mientras maldecía mentalmente su condición humana y la necesidad del puto oxígeno.

Ambos lo hicieron.

En cuanto recuperó un poco de su esencia de vida, bajó por su quijada suave, saboreando cada parte de esta hasta llegar a su punto débil, su cuello. Admitía que le encantaba sentirla débil ante él por que él ya se sentía débil con solo verla y penarla.

Allí con atrevimiento mordió y succionó su piel mientras la escuchaba gemir arqueando su espalda. Degustó con fascinación esa piel blanca dejando una marca concisa y clara para todo hombre que siquiera se atreviera a mirarla como él lo hacía. A fin de cuentas sea o no, ella era suya tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Era algo salvaje pero la tentación de marcar su piel fue irresistible y repitió lo mismo al otro lado de su cuello obteniendo el mismo resultado e incluso sintió las uñas de Hinata clavarse en sus hombros a través de aquella dura tela.

Hinata intentó reprimir un quejido /gemido al sentir tal acción osada por parte de aquel rubio que no tuvo más opción que clavar sus uñas sobre aquella tela dura.

Ella lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien que ardía. Lo necesitaba, y no debía hacerlo, él era peligroso para sus sentidos y mucho más para su corazón y su vida.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo amaba y había pasado ya tanto tiempo de la última vez que se vieron que empezaba a impacientarse por tenerlo sólo para ella, así que con mucha o poca delicadeza lo despojó de su chaqueta de cuero. Naruto sintió su ansiedad así que sólo la ayudó a deshacerse de ella mientras sonreía al verla ansiosa más o igual que él.

Levantó sus brazos para que Hinata quitase su camiseta negra dejando a la vista de esta su torso desnudo. Hinata cortó el beso para mirar fijamente esos zafiros pícaros que la incitaban a pecar mientras se relamía los labios al tocar su cuerpo perfecto.

Naruto bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna con sutileza. Comenzó a tocar su cavidad y excitante entrada haciéndola soltar gemidos tras suspiros a la vez que besaba cada parte de su pecho. La oía, la escuchaba gemir mientras su excitación crecía a pasos agigantados. Mordió sus labios en un intento de no gemir de sólo escucharla e imaginársela en otras actitudes y todas eran muy poco decorosas casi perversas.

¿Tanto lo ponía?

¿Tanto la amaba y la necesitaba?

¿Tan burro lo tenía?

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Tanto lo embrutecía que lo hacía olvidarse de todo?

¿Cuántas noches había esperado esto?

Sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad así como los suspiros y gemidos de ella. Tocó aquel monte que sólo era suyo, o al menos eso quiso creer él desde que la conoció. porque ella lo hacía sentir cosas que le asustaban pero que a la vez amaba, con Hinata se sentía jodidamente feliz y de cierta forma era de su propiedad y claro está, él era de ella.

Sin duda alguna la voz de Hinata era la más dulce melodía que había escuchado en toda su puta vida, ella era sin duda su mejor adquisición.

-¡Ahh!... ¡Ahhhh! Na Naru… ¡Aaahh!-Gritó ella con su voz armoniosa impregnada de lujuria al llegar al orgasmo. Naruto sonrió victorioso para sí, como le encantaba tenerla de esa forma.

Con su melena alborotada , respirando con dificultad y sobre todo sonrojada.

Ella no lo sabía, pero era perverso y excitante ver aquel rostro angelical casi inocente, retorciéndose de placer, siendo corrompido por uno de los siete pecados capitales.

Lujuria.

Pronto ella quedó desnuda a merced de él quien besó y acarició con ansiedad reprimida su voluptuosa delantera, aquellos dos botones rosas se encontraban en su boca teniendo una disputa con su lengua que jugaba con ambos a su antojo mientras con ambas manos los juntaba. Los agitaba con ganas y los amasó con vehemencia. Levantó su mirada azulada sólo para toparse con aquellos ojos perla llenos de deseo, de necesidad y lujuria al igual que los suyos. Pero sobre todo...

Que lo miraban con amor.

Aquello que siempre anheló.

Hinata quitó sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers liberando así su gran excitación. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver la cara de ella impresionada por "aquello" que había liberado de su ropa interior, lo mismo que ella había provocado y que ahora requería con urgencia su atención. De hecho, siempre hacía lo mismo lo miraba con impresión, sin duda no era por presumir, pero era bastante grande.

-¿Te intimida?-preguntó el rubio con sorda y orgullo.

Ella como respuesta lo miró sonrojada apartando la vista de su miembro mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus finos brazos atrayéndolo e invitándolo a seguir con esa danza salvaje.

Sonrió.

Él se acomodó en medio de ella mientas esta abría sus piernas permitiéndole e invitándolo a poseerla. Pero sin duda no se lo esperaba y se vio sorprendido cuando en un ágil movimiento rodaron un poco por esa cama que se empezaba a quedar pequeña, quedando ella encima de él.

_Dicen que soy una verdadera creyente._  
_Sé asumir algo ahora_  
_Quiero huir pero no sé cómo_  
_Cruzaste mi frontera ahora_  
_Simplemente a un beso._

Hinata se irguió posando sus manos en el pecho de Naruto mientras sus hebras caían con gracia sobre su rostro. Ambos con la respiración agitada se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

-Soy todo…todo tuyo… solamente tuyo- dijo antes de sentir como ella tomaba su miembro con sus manos guiándolo hacia su entrada. Sintió como entraba por completo en su intimidad mientras se mordía los labios. Hinata se irguió hacia delante para acercarse al cuello del rubio y al igual que él hizo con ella lo mordió y succionó hasta dejar una marca roja y marcarlo como suyo, robándole un gruñido.

Esta mujer lo mataba. Sabía muy bien como acabar con su autocontrol.

Sabía dominarlo.

Naruto empezó a moverse dentro de ella despacio insinuando lo desesperado que estaba por comenzar. Sin duda esa mujer era su condena, su pase al paraíso y al infierno, su talón de Aquiles.

Lo tenía hechizado.

Lo tenía completamente enamorado.

Lo tenía completamente a sus pies.

La escuchó gemir cerca de su oído mientras mordía con sutileza su lóbulo.

-¡Ahhh! Hina…- gimió su nombre con ganas y excitación.

-¡Ahhhh!...mmm...… ¡Ahhh!.. Naru! ¡aaahhh..así , así , si...!- gimió esta mientras movía sus caderas con agilidad.

Con un último gemido Hinata se aferró al cuello de Naruto quien sentado sobre la cama la miraba fascináis. Clavo sus uñas en su gran y fuerte espalda mientras este se deleitaba con su aroma, su dulce aroma , ese tan embriagador, con efecto placebo. Los labios de Naruto recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer, ¡sí!, porque era su mujer. Ambos podían oír los latidos de sus corazones bombeando sangre y repartiéndola por su cuerpo. Sangre que se transformaba en lava líquida en sus venas cuando sus pieles se tocaban.

El vaivén se tornaba lento y torturante para ambos. Hinata movía sus caderas hacia delante y atrás apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él mientras se mordía los labios y ladeaba su cabeza hacia atrás y a un lado sintiendo en cada movimiento la profundidad de su miembro intentando alargar aquel maravilloso acto de amor. Naruto por su parte posó sus manos en las caderas de Hinata mientras comenzaba a guiarla para ir aumentando nuevamente el ritmo de las embestidas.

-¡Dios! Mmm...…¡Sí! – gritó Hinata totalmente embriagada por las sensaciones placenteras de aquel deseo que sentía por ese hombre que la quemaban hasta doler. Ella movió sus caderas haciendo pequeños círculos mientras Naruto gruñía de forma sonora su nombre una y otra vez.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Hina! ¡Argggg…mmmm….! –gimió y gruñó mientras sentía las paredes de Hinata aprisionando su miembro, mientras se venía dentro de ella. Ambos se miraron y en aquellos ojos luna y cielo se suplicaban por más.

Aquello era impropio. Como con ella se intensificaban las sensaciones de placer e incluso se sentía desfallecer cuando hacía el amor con ella.

Estaba jodido y lo sabía. Le había entregado su corazón y eso era peligroso.

**_Muy peligroso._**

_Dame un respiro_  
_Me estoy derritiendo_  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_¿O es muy tarde?_  
_Tengo que saber que está en tu mente._

Estuvieron así toda la noche, entre gemidos, suspiros , caricias, miradas y sonrisas cómplices e incluso aquellas palabras que él nunca pensó decir a una mujer porque a su parecer eran cursis. Pero con ella tomaban otra forma.

Era maravillosa.

Demasiado valiosa como para dejarla escapar.

Salió de ella agotado y agitado mientras se recostaba a su lado para que ella se acomodara en su pecho.

Pero una luz roja lo asaltó recordándole que no era la mejor de las opciones. Así que con todo el dolor de su alma, se giró de lado pasando un brazo sobre su cuerpo para rodar sobre la cama intercambiando posiciones con la finalidad de quedar recostado sobre el pecho de Hinata.

-Así me gusta más, me gusta sentirte debajo de mí…por si se te ocurre escapar...-Musitó sonriendo al escucharla reír.

Se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. En ese momento se odió, se detestó y se auto-reprimió, otra vez tendría que marcharse, y dejarla sola.

Otra vez se marcharía sin darle explicación alguna.

Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Se vistió, y una vez listo y preparado buscó con la mirada su maleta negra; su siempre compañera de trabajo.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía hasta el borde de la cama . Allí la observó con amor mientras se mordía un lado de su labio inferior. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar frustrado. No quería dejarla pero tenía que hacerlo.

Todo eso, toda su vida se volvía una mierda cuando no la veía , cuando no estaba con ella.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para besar sus labios por última vez mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla para después pasar con delicadeza su dedo índice sobre los labios de su Hinata.

-Por favor... sólo espérame un poco más amor... te prometo que esta es la última vez que te dejo sola, te juro que la última vez, de verdad sólo espera y vendré por ti... porque vendré a por mi mujer.-Susurró mientras besaba su frente.

Sin duda una despedida agridulce para ambos ...

Cerró sus ojos al igual que sus puños intentando no mirar atrás y volver a caer bajo el embrujo de su luna de nuevo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Dejó pasar unos minutos para abrir sus ojos dejando caer una solitaria y triste lágrima que marcaba el adiós entre ella y su amor.

- Lo siento ...ya no puedo ...no me queda más tiempo...-susurró rompiendo el silencio de aquella habitación que la vio levantarse dispuesta a irse.

_Estoy fuera de control_  
_Porque tú lo quieres todo._  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_Mi mayor error_  
_Estoy ciega por tus ojos._

* * *

_No sean malos y dejen un comentarios que es gratis. _

_y en 4 dias subo el proximo ya esta terminada _

_un saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tal y como dije y creo que con un día de adelanto os traigo aquí el síguete y ya sólo me queda uno y término. Y otra cosa atentos que en breve actualizo otra historia._**

**_Que disfruten._**

**_Dangerous. (II)_**

_Porque tú lo quieres todo._  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_Mi mayor error_  
_Estoy ciega por tus ojos._

_Peligroso._

Otra vez.

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

Como se asqueaba hacerlo, pero no tenía más opción.

"Sólo piensa que es ella y listo, aunque no termines, piensa que es a Hinata a quien le haces el amor" .- Se dijo mentalmente una y otra vez mientras se movía dentro de aquella castaña con ojos chocolate que gemía bajo su cuerpo.

Pero era su deber. Bueno, más que su deber era su trabajo. Esa era su profesión engañar a las mujeres y acostarse con ellas con la finalidad de robarles, y no era el único, sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

Eso era, un vil ladrón con más de mil disfraces.

¡Pero ojo!

No un ladrón cualquiera .

No.

Él no era uno de pacotilla ni de poca monta, él era uno profesional, a decir verdad, él pertenecía a una gran organización de ladrones de joyas.

Era simple y bien remunerado, después de todo, desde niño, desde que la vieja lo adoptó lo había instruido en esas artes. Claro está, eso no incluía el como satisfacer a una mujer, de eso se encargaba el viejo.

Fue traumático al principio, pero después le cogió el gusto al sexo.

Era fácil y sencillo.

Estos millonarios se lo ponían a huevo.

Acudía a las fiestas de aquellos ricachones donde lucían sus más preciados tesoros, algunos de valor incalculable. Y ahí fue donde la conoció.

¿Maldito o bendito el día? Aún no lo había decido.

Pero a decir verdad, desde ese día nada fue igual.

Él que se mofaba de sus compañeros con sus absurdos argumentos de: "Desde que encuentras a esa persona ideal, nada, absolutamente nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. Podrás follarte a cualquier mujer que se te ponga por delante, pero ninguna te va a satisfacer como ella, la persona que amas"

¡Coño!

Bien dicen... ¡Nunca digas de este agua no beberé, porque te arrepentirás!

_Estoy fuera de control._

-¡Ya te lo he dicho vieja! ¿Estás sorda ya? Este es el último trabajo, no pienso pasar aquí toda mi maldita vida.-

Al otro lado del auricular se escuchó la voz de una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años de edad, totalmente furibunda.

-¡No me jodas maldito mocoso! Bien dicen, cría curvos y te sacarán los ojos.- Se quejó.

-Vieja exagerada... -Susurró este mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Te he oído maldito.-

-Lo sé... - Volvió a reír.

-¡Ah Naruto! ¡Tú no, por dios! ¿Por qué tú? ¡Si tú eres uno de los mejores! Pero, ¿qué os pasa a todos? ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para enamorarse o qué? - Preguntó con fastidio y enojo cargado de lamentación con una pizca de alegría.

-No es culpa mía que el teme se haya enamorado también.- Rió

-¡No me jodas Naruto! Os juro que os voy a matar... - La escuchó decir tras soltar un fuerte suspiro que le dio a entender que Tsunade se había tranquilizado.

-Bien, te lo repetiré sólo una vez más, si fallas y no me traes ese maldito collar ¡te juro que nunca saldrás de esta organización! ¿Me entendiste? Además, te recuerdo que ese collar me lo debes.- Siseó.

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien.- Sonrió complacido para sí, porque si no hubiese sido por ese collar él nunca hubiera conocido a Hinata.

-Me parece perfecto porque si no lo traes despídete de todos tus planes de futuro y de salir de la organización ¿Entendiste?.-

-¡Sí, sí, sí! yo también te quiero.-

-¡Maldito!-. Musitó antes de colgar.

Escuchó el pitido de la llamada terminada al otro lado del auricular. Con su mano derecha retiró el pinganillo de su oído y lo lanzó al asiento del copiloto.

Miró hacia la carretera y sonrió para sí mismo con emoción.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás loco Naruto!.- Se dijo para sí riéndose mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el volante y la otra en la palanca de cambios.

Si. Era una locura lo que iba a hacer. A dejar su vida por una mujer.  
¡Qué bestia! ¡Qué locura!

Definitivamente sería el primero ni el último...o eso quiso pensar.

Se escuchó el motor rugir mientras la música sonaba alta.

-Bien Kyubi, este será nuestro último trabajo y tendremos a nuestra hembra.-

El sonido de las llantas sobre el asfalto impregno el lugar. Un coche a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia su destino, hacia el final de su vida, un ciclo como lo denominó.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y siguió avanzando a 250 km/h entre las sombras de la noche que ensombrecían aquella carretera

solitaria.

Sin duda había más cosas que amaba aparte de a su chica, y una de ellas era la velocidad y lo coches.

El frenado y rechinar de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto ensordecieron el lugar.

En un parking abandonado un joven rubio miraba con expectación unas pelucas, ¿cuál de todas sería la última que utilizaría? Negro, rojo, castaño, morado, azul...

Azul... Volvió a repetir en su cabeza. La observó y no pudo evitar recordar aquella gran melena negra azulada tan apacible de su chica... Y con aquello no pudo evitar rememorar el día que ambos se conocieron.

Aquel día llevaba un día de mierda, de estos que odias al mundo, y la verdad, no tenía ganas de fingir, estaba hastiado de ello. Así que, ese día no utilizó ninguna de su gama personal de pelucas. Aquel día se cansó de jugar a los disfraces y aparentar algo que no era pero que a la vez si, y por primera vez utilizó su auténtico yo. Aquel recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

_No lo empujes en el límite_  
_Porque tú sabes que estoy hambriento por tú tacto_  
_No hay dudas, quiero ser tú amante._

Llegó a aquella fiesta tan elegante y demás parafernalia típica de los ricachones. Avanzó con paso firme como de costumbre, aquello era tan fácil para él, sabía moverse por aquel lugar con soltura y elegancia, más o igual a la de todos los presentes.

"Años de experiencia.-" Pensó y sonrió para sí.

Dejó pasar el tiempo estipulado y un poquito más de lo debido para aproximarse a su próxima y última víctima. Una mujer hermosa como todas, casada con un viejo ricachón.

"Que fastidio".- Pensó.

Todas eran iguales, unas interesadas...Bueno , no todas.

Suspiró y agradeció al cielo que se pareciera tanto a ella si no seguramente saldría corriendo de esa estúpida fiesta, y lo echaría todo a perder porque no le gustaba nada, absolutamente nada como lo miraban esas mujeres.

¿Acaso no tenían vergüenza?

¡Qué descaro!

¡Y después hablan de los hombres! Si las mujeres no se quedan atrás.

¿O no se daban cuenta de que él ya tenía dueña?

"¿Que tal si me pongo un cartel luminoso en el que ponga " Hinata, ama y señora de este bombón"? ".- Pensó.

Se rió solo de sus propios pensares mientras se recriminaba lo loco y estúpidamente enamorado que estaba de Hinata.

A veces se preguntaba si sentir tanto por ella no sería peligro.

Posiblemente, lo más probable... Pero... Ya estaba jodido y enamorado de una mujer.  
Incluso a veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo es posible que una persona quiera tanto a otra? ¿Sería normal?  
¿Y a tal extremo?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo avisándole de que ya era hora de terminar su trabajo cuando aquella espectacular mujer se le acercó. Ahí estaba aquel mujeron sonriéndole a él.

Suspiró y sonrió.

Dicen, sólo un pretendiente  
Sé asumir algo ahora  
Quiero huir pero no sé cómo  
Cruzaste mi frontera ahora  
Frente a frente.

En aquel cuarto, sobre aquella cama donde lo había conducido la susodicha víctima ocurrió algo inesperado.

Él encima y ella debajo se miraban sorprendidos el uno con el otro con la respiración agitada. Sin embargo, ella fue la que reaccionó observando el mutismo de él junto con la seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Vociferó con voz cargada de indignación.

"¡Bien! Metiste la pata, la cagaste hermano.".- Se reprochó.

"¡Tenía que salir por la puerta grande! Si no no era él.-" sigo recriminandose.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de contestar.

-Hinata, te llamé Hinata - Respondió sin más, no tenía caso pronto se dormiría; aplicó la dosis de siempre y todo eso lo olvidaría.

-¡Cómo¡ ¡Cómo osas llamarme como la insípida de mi primaaa..- Arrastró sus palabras mientras sus ojos se cerraban, junto a su voz que se apagó, incluso nada que él siquiera pudiese reaccionar.

-¿What? ¿tu prima? .- Preguntó con asombro.

¡Maldita sea!

¡De ahí el puto parecido!

-¡Eh espera! ¡No te duermas! Dime donde...- Se quedó a medias ya no tenía caso.

_Peligroso._  
_Tan peligroso._

Se quitó la peluca negra, con rapidez y hastiado de esa situación tan impropia.

"¡Puta sea! Ha sido la puñetera prima."- Empezó a recriminarse.

Eso esta mal, esa situación estaba jodida muy jodida.

Pero, ¿qué esperaba?

Si era precisamente el collar de valor incalculable de la familia Hyuga el que tenía que hurtar.

El famoso: _"Byakugan"._

Un collar con tantos años de antigüedad así como uno de los más valiosos del mundo para el mercado negro de coleccionistas.

Empezó a recoger su ropa y se vistió con rapidez, una vez hubo ubicado sus pantalones y camiseta negra así como su cazadora de cuero.

Abrió la puerta despacio para no ser visto, caminó por el largo pasillo unos metros, lo suficiente para salir sin ser visto, por acto reflejo se llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo izquierdo y palpó aquel objeto.

"¡Bien! Aquí esta seguro, mi pase a la libertad".- Se dijo.

Bajó las escaleras sin ser visto, pero al doblar la esquina que daba al pasillo central junto a la puerta de salida de atrás se vio abordado por alguien.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión al igual que su respiración. Sintió unas manos suaves y cálidas sobre sus labios mientras se dejaba arrastrar por esos ojos grisáceos que miraba con sorpresa acongojada y con emoción.

En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse mientras ella lo arrastraba hacia una habitación de la planta baja totalmente a oscuras.  
Sin tiempo a hablar sus labios fueron envueltos en un beso furioso al cual correspondió con gusto subiendo sus manos al rostro de su chica.

_Dame un respiro_  
_Me estoy derritiendo_  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_¿O es muy tarde?_  
_Tengo que saber que está en tú mente._

Acarició su cabello y la trajo más hacia él. Ella se separó un instante de Naruto lo suficiente para empinarse y besar la frente de este. Bajó suave hacia los labios de él que la esperaban hambrientos, envolviéndose en un beso posesivo y salvaje haciéndolos gemir y haciéndolos perder de vuelta la cordura.

Poco a poco se fueron adentrando cada vez más a aquel habitáculo oscuro que parecía no importarle aquel espectáculo de aquellos amantes que rompieron el silencio de su habitad para escuchar el leve sonido del cuerpo del chico caer en aquella pequeña cama. Hinata lentamente abandonó la boca del rubio depositando a su paso besos húmedos hasta llegar a su cuello, pasando por sus pectorales para detenerse en sus pezones a los cuales torturó, obteniendo como resultado los gemidos y ronroneos de su hombre.

_Es tan peligroso._  
_Muy peligroso._  
_Estoy fuera de control._

-¡Ah!... Mmmm... Hina... Madrecita... Mmmm.- Sin duda la amaba.

Ya lo tenía asumido, pero, esta mujer lo tenía sometido a sus besos, lo tenía loco, tanto que se asustaba de su comportamiento. Él lo sabía, era peligroso pero le daba igual, él la amaba y ella le correspondía.

Con él podría hacer lo que quisiera, él no le negaría nada, absolutamente nada.

La sintió bajar hasta su abdomen y aquello lo asustó, porque ahí Hinata se detuvo un momento. Cerró los ojos y sonrió sin restricción al sentir como la mano de ella acariciaba aquel dibujo; los abrió y la observó embobado mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-¿Te...gusta?.- Preguntó con temor, aquel tatuaje guardaba una parte bastante caótica y triste de su vida.

Hinata lo miró y le sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en el tatuaje.

-Claro...todo en ti peligrosamente me gusta... .- Lo observó y prosiguió.

-Adoro los tatuajes ... son un bello modo de exponer las emociones ... de aquellos que los poseen - Naruto no supo si comérsela ahí mismo o dejar que haga lo que ella quiera con él.

¡Ah tío!

Era la mujer perfecta. Su mujer perfecta.

-Te amo - Dijo él.

-Yo también - Respondió ella

-¿Tú qué Hinata? - Quería escucharla, oírla decir que lo amaba, no le bastaría nunca un "yo también"

-Que te amo muchísimo.- Sentenció con una dulce y pícara risita.

-No más que yo.- Sonrió victorioso.

Cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba hacer. Excitado agarró con sutileza el cabello de Hinata haciéndole saber que no se detuviera. Naruto por mucho que quiso aguantar sus gemidos estos escaparon sin previo aviso de sus labios. Y aquel hecho se lo reprochó.

Él era un hombre y no tenía que estar gimiendo así.

Pero con ella le daba igual esa mierda, lo único que quería era gemir su nombre. Porque la amaba como nunca pensó hacerlo y eso que había amado y roto su corazón en mil pedazos.

Ronroneó su nombre con ganas al sentir el aliento de Hinata sobre su miembro. Sintió la lengua juguetona de ella acariciar su glande para después bajar y subir por la longitud de este un par de veces.

Sin duda esa tortura era una bendición.

Sin previo aviso Hinata lo adentró en su boca sosteniéndolo con su delicada mano. Allí comenzó a lamerlo y después a succionarlo de arriba hacia abajo mientras la mano de ella lo masturbaba.

Naruto que sostenía con una mano su cabello fue guiándola como a él le gustaba: cada vez más lento ...más rápido, más profundo, que lamiera de una forma y sobre todo que lo mirase mientras lo hacía. Tenía sus cinco sentidos puestos en ello haciéndolo perderse en un mundo lleno de placer donde no existía nada, solamente Naruto e Hinata.

-¡Dios..! Hina...ta...mmm...peque..ña -Lo estaba matando no quería pero a la vez si quería verla con su esencia en la boca.

-...Mmmmmm...-

-¡Hina!... ¡ah,ah...! ¡arggg! ¡Sí, joder!-No soportó más aquel placer fue inminente y terminó por derramarse en la boca de ella.

Jadeante, así se encontraban ambos, Naruto la subió hasta quedar frente a frente. La observó con excitación y se tiró a sus labios cuando la vio tragárselo.

Sintió su propia esencia en un beso pasional, era asqueroso pero en aquellas circunstancias era lo último que iba a pensar.  
Sus lenguas jugaban en una danza lujuriosa.  
En la que ninguno iba a dejar de disfrutar.

_Estoy fuera de control_  
_Porque tú lo quieres todo._  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_Mi mayor error_  
_Estoy ciega por tus ojos._

* * *

_Bien! Soy de lo peor por dejarlo ahí...¿quieren saber como termina? Pues comenten. y gracias a todos sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos en el próximo ._

_Un saludo de_

**_Tenshou Getsuga._**


End file.
